


Mastering the Force

by ARealHorrorShow, orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Oops, Voyeurism, the force as a dildo, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5675530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARealHorrorShow/pseuds/ARealHorrorShow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo has a bit of a sex problem.<br/>Hux has a bit of a Kylo problem.</p><p>It gets worked out (kinda.)</p><p>(Notes are at the end)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kylo Ren took a vow when he first joined the Knights of Ren under the command of Supreme Leader Snoke.  
He took a vow of celibacy.  
He then proceeded to break the hell out of that vow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He tried, he really did at first. He ignored the urge and the fire in his veins, the Force pulling at his consciousness like an insistent tug on his cowl.  
So finally he gave in, 3 days after the Starkiller base had been completed, he laid on the cot in his sparse room and jerked himself off until he came, hips stuttering and breath releasing in a soft moan. He did this for a few weeks, and soon it wasn’t enough.

He turned to prostitutes of the First Order, who would gladly suck him off and leave him with flushed cheeks and messy hair. (He was sure General Hux noticed something was off, even with his mask on, but the red head didn’t comment on it)

He then discovered something called a prostate as a prostitute got a bit carried away. He broke all the breakable things in his room that night. (He lost control of the Force... wasn’t his fault.) 

The first night he fucks himself with the Force, he uses too little lube, and not enough stretching, but the orgasm it gives him almost shatters his replacement mirror. 

The next time, two nights later, he has just started to finger himself when he arches his back and catches a glimpse of red hair in his peripheral. He almost stops but then the tip of his finger brushes his prostate and he forgets that the rest of the world exists for a moment.  
(General Hux seems a bit flustered the next morning but Kylo doesn’t think anything of it.)

A week later he is stretching himself out, using the Force to fuck into his hole and pinch and twist his sensitive nipples. He writhes on the bed and turns his head slightly to see another flash of red hair and green eyes. He makes a very fast, executive decision. 

He decides to put on a show for whoever is watching. 

He arches his back and moans higher and louder than he normally does, letting his fingers go down to join the invisible Force currently fucking into his hole with growing intensity. He uses his other hand to sweep back his hair and trail down to his chest to pull at one nipple with a gasp and another tantalizing (he hopes) arch of his back, letting the dim light catch on the few beads of sweat on his body.

He thinks he hears a stuttered gasp come from the other side of the door, and almost grins in triumph. Then one of his fingers brush against his prostate and he cums without warning, almost screaming at the intensity (something he feels he will never get used to,) and when he is spent, panting with cum on his stomach and chest, he turns to see that the red hair and questing eyes are gone.

(Hux is mysteriously absent the next morning, and Kylo grins from behind his helmet.)


	2. General's Duties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux keeps close track of goings on on his ship.
> 
> Kylo garners special attention.
> 
> Honestly, how will Hux get any of his work done???

General Hux does not deny that he can be slightly nosy. He simply likes to know what happens aboard his ship, and he will not be deterred by simple doors. He often watches surveillance footage in the evenings, one eye on the screen and the other on his paperwork, and this is when he first finds out about Kylo Ren’s… activities. 

 

It started simply enough, the willowy man jerking himself off in his room, and Hux would just try to ignore it or skip past it. He had to admit there was something about Ren though… he knew the man had taken a vow of celibacy, and that in itself makes the knowledge that Kylo jerks off in his room, and  _ loudly _ , simply sinful. But Hux prides himself on his control, and he just continues on with his paperwork and tries to ignore Ren. 

 

It gets worse, though. Hux also makes everyone on his ship sign in and out of certain locations, time stamps and all. He knows where everyone is on his ship at all times, and he definitely knows when Kylo starts inviting prostitutes back to his quarters. He tries to keep himself from picturing them with Ren, but he may or may not let his mind wander a bit when he showers. If he jerks himself off quickly and efficiently while the water beats down on his shoulders, well, no one needs to know. 

 

Two weeks after the beginning of this whole debacle, Hux finds himself unable to focus on paperwork, restlessly pacing his quarters. He decides to go for a walk, to clear his head. 

 

He finds himself outside Kylo Ren’s quarters quite by accident, but he freezes when he hears one of Ren’s ridiculously loud moans. He stops and draws in a sharp breath as he sees Kylo using the Force in a truly obscene way. He watches the man react to seemingly invisible touches, writhing on his bed, and he sets his lips in a tight line to keep from making any sounds and giving himself away. Hux hurries straight back to his quarters and although he is too busy to finish all his paperwork that night, no one else examines it as carefully as he does anyway, so in the end it doesn’t matter.

 

Two nights later he is back at Kylo’s door, not really to see if the man is  _ engaging in those activities  _ again, he tells himself, he is there to ask if Ren will fill out the incident report for his latest meltdown or if it will fall to Hux as always, he even has the file in his hand; but he stops short again as he is greeted by a comparatively soft moan from behind Kylo Ren’s door. His eyes flash to his right to see Kylo, back arched perfectly on his bed as he fucks himself with the Force and his fingers. Hux, to his credit, does blush and look away, but a whine from Ren draws his eyes back and he gasps louder than intended when he watches Kylo cum all over his stomach.  _ Just want to lick that up-  _ he thought before catching himself, turning on his heel, and rushing back to his room, his face redder than his hair. 

 

The next day, Hux avoids Kylo altogether, fearful of what seeing the man again will do to him. He sends a message to Captain Phasma instead;  _ Ren needs new quarters. Perhaps isolated from other rooms?  _ He tells himself it’s to assist himself in keeping away from Kylo’s personal business, but part of him wonders what the privacy could bring...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> immmmm a trash man and im not sorry

**Author's Note:**

> So.... Howd you like it?  
> Did it fulfill your needs as part of the trash heap that is the Kylux fandom? 
> 
> Promise you'll like Hux's point of view in the next chapter, written by my darling co author and fiance'. 
> 
> Go on and read, you know you want to <3


End file.
